With rapid development of economy in China, demands for renewable new energies in industrial production and daily life are increasing. Wind energy as one of the current promising rapid-developing new energies attracts attentions of coastal countries around the world. Vigorous development of offshore wind power is an effective means to solve an energy problem of the energy-deficient coastal countries, including China. Southeastern coastal areas in China have extremely rich marine wind energy resources, have developable wind energy resources three times of land wind energies in China, are closer to an electricity load center, and can more conveniently transmit the offshore wind power to southeastern coastal power-deficient areas. Wind power will meet 17% of electricity demands in China according to China Wind Power Development Planning Roadmap 2050 released by the Energy Research Institute of National Development and Reform Commission, so a development space of the offshore wind power in China is large.
At present, foundation forms of offshore wind turbines in China and abroad mainly comprise a single pile foundation, a tripod foundation, a gravity foundation, a floating foundation, a suction barrel foundation and the like, wherein a large-diameter steel pipe pile foundation is widely applied in marine wind power projects due to advantages of simple structure, relatively short manufacturing process, mounting convenience, clear stress and the like. In offshore wind farms built in China, the large-diameter single pile foundation accounts for 75%. A supporting testing and detection system for the large-diameter steel pipe pile can fully monitor deformation, stress and damage of the pipe pile during pile-sinking construction and fan operation. Therefore, the testing and detection system for the marine large-diameter steel pipe pile plays a very important role in ensuring safe operation of foundation engineering. Since marine wind farm foundation engineering will inevitably bear the action of wind, wave, flow, storm surge and other loads in a service period, a load magnitude of a steel pipe pile testing system will be greater than a load of a testing system in a land pipe pile foundation. Meanwhile, due to relatively strong corrosiveness of seawater and submarine formations, the pipe pile and the testing system thereof require more comprehensive corrosion protection.